


My Soul Calls to You

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Series: Of Magical Kingdoms Come [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Feelings, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: It only occurred to Jaime years after first meeting Brienne that he had never seen her summon a corporeal patronus. Now, if it was the last thing he did, he was going to find out what ridiculous animal the giant, ugly woman with the astonishing eyes conjured to protect her from the darkness.





	My Soul Calls to You

“Get off my back Lannister!”

“Oh Lannister am I now? I _must_ be annoying you wench. When was the last time you called me that? Was it when I set your robes on fire? Or when I caught the criminal the moment I swept onto the scene even though you had been chasing him for days? Or maybe that time when I tried to ki—“

“Keep talking and I’ll knock your teeth out,” Brienne hissed as she felt the heat crawl up her chest, neck, and then burn across the freckles on her cheeks.

Jaime grinned his insufferable grin as he continued to pester her. “You’re too virtuous to knock my teeth out.”

“Not too virtuous to petrify you,” Brienne snapped.

Jaime smirked, “But if you petrify me, that only makes me wonder even more just how embarrassing your patronus is. You never petrify without a reason. You never do anything even slightly objectionable without a reason. You’re too _good_. Which brings me back to my point. There is no way that you don’t have a corporeal patronus, wench. Which means you _choose_ to summon a non-corporeal one, even against a dementor. It makes a man wonder what bird-brained animal you’re trying to hide.”

“There is nothing to _hide_.” The blotching of the blush on her cheeks was betraying her lies.

Jaime’s emerald eyes positively lit up, “You are definitely hiding something.”

“I am hiding nothing,” Brienne barked as she sped up her pace trying to out match him with her long legs, “Now don’t you have somewhere else you need to be?”

“Do you summon a unicorn or veela? Something pretty to offset your ugly face?”

Brienne’s expression twisted and her neck jerked as she resisted the urge to fully look away from him.

Jaime let his teasing expression fall for a second as rage raced through his veins at her knee jerk reaction, rage at all of the people that had made her feel _less_ because of how she looked. She knew it was a compliment that he would even suggest she had the ability to summon a magical animal. She _knew_ he didn’t care about her gait or her face and that it wouldn’t do to pretend the ugliness didn’t exist either. He wanted all of her after all. “Or do you summon something completely demure to offset your strength and poweress? Like a dragon?”

“Dragons aren’t demure Jaime,” Brienne sighed, obviously still caught up in his scathing comment like devil’s snare. Most of all, Jaime raged at himself for not treasuring her more so that she could never doubt how he felt about her.

Jaime tutted and waved a finger in her face, “Compared to you they are. I pity any dark witch or wizard that stands in your way,” the corner of Brienne’s mouth twitched and Jaime saw her insecurities once again begin to fly away. He wanted to banish them all to the dark recesses of Azkaban, but she would never truly appreciate anything but the stone cold truth from him and he was not one to bluster lies. “Maybe you summon something utterly lack luster and unassuming like a phoenix to offset your astonishing eyes.” Jaime grinned as the flush on her skin darkened to the shade of red that was reserved only for him. If only the wench wasn’t so stubborn and would just open her sapphire blues to the way they felt about each other.

“Lay it to rest Jaime.”

“It’s like you don’t know me at all wench!”

Brienne rolled her eyes at him, albeit fondly, as they continued down the hallways of the Ministry of Magic at a more reasonable pace.

“Sansa said that at Hogwarts you summoned a stag,” Jaime said after a moment of silence. The words had rolled off his tongue like overly large marbles.

Brienne pressed her thick lips into a thin line.

“I suppose that was for Renly. Do you still summon a stag in his honour, wench?”

Brienne continued to reply with silence, instead recalling dark locks and shifting, gem like eyes under the light of a thousand candles. She remembered his kind smile at the Yule Ball. They had lost him to The Rise just the previous year. Loras was still in St. Mungo’s catatonic from curse and grief.

“I suppose not, since if you did you wouldn’t mind people seeing your patronus. Goodness and loyalty, a born Hufflepuff,” Jaime laughed lowly, recalling that tragic night in the dark woods like she was, “You don’t though… do you?”

The slight waver in his voice, one that only she was able to detect, caused the air in Brienne’s lungs to expel through her vocal cords before she could stop it. She wouldn’t have wanted to stop it, “No.”

A grin burst across Jaime’s face as he allowed the sad memories to be pushed away, buried deep inside, “Excellent. So what do you summon?”

Brienne simply gave him a hard, exasperated look from the corner of her eye before she slipped into a council room for an Auror’s meeting he was not privy to.

“I’ll find out eventually wench!”

 

* * *

 

 

His breaths were heavy as they were dragged out of his lungs, puffing into the night air in drags of smoky white. It felt like the stone walls of the stronghold around him were pressing their weight on him. It was dark and it was cold. Too cold.

Somewhere in the midst of all the fighting, he had lost her. He had lost Brienne despite all of their promises to stick together, to have each other’s back. He pressed his eyelids together as he tried not to imagine the worst. He would never forgive himself if he found her the way that Loras had found Renly, the way that Jon had found Ygritte.

Somewhere in the high towers he could hear the sounds of spells being cast, of rock and bodies being thrown as magic ignited the air like currents of electricity, but he couldn’t hear her. He needed to find her.

Jaime made a mad dash around a corner as an explosion of green light burst where he had been. Turning elegantly and waving his wand, the words melted off of his lips before his assailant could try to take his life from him again. Red burst from the tip of Jaime’s wand and whipped through the air, stunning the wizard around the corner before Jaime burst through a wooden door.

The dull voices from before shattered into a wall of sound as he tumbled into a battle of at least ten witches and wizards, probably more. Jaime twisted again and immediately honed in on the biggest threat, “Expulso!” he shouted while rolling away from a curse aimed at his head. Immediately the figure of the Mountain flew back, off of his brother and into the wall, shaking the foundation of the castle.

Sandor immediately bound Gregor in another spell and nodded his thanks in Jaime’s direction. Without further pause, they both turned to aid their comrades in the rest of the fray.

It did not take long for Jaime to assess that Brienne was not in the room. His frustration with himself only grew.

Jaime gritted his teeth as he scanned his eyes across the chamber and he recoiled harshly when his gaze came upon its mirror, “Cersei…”

His twin didn’t look like she had aged a day since he had last seen her. Her hair was still golden, falling in perfect curls around her alabaster shoulders, the skin of her hands smooth as they wrapped around her wand. She smiled at him, her lips blood red, and her beautiful face calm as she effortlessly tossed the killing curse towards Sansa Stark. It was good that Jaime had saved Sandor first, for he was there, shifting both Sansa and himself out of the way before the curse could land. “Jaime. I see you still haven’t seen sense.”

The air around them suddenly grew colder and Jaime scowled as a delighted laughter rang out of her. Knowing what she could do, what she could summon to do her bidding, Jaime barked out a warning to all of his allies before he pointed his wand to the floor between he and his twin and shouted, “Deprimo!”

The ground below the both of them opened up as they both tumbled into the darkness of the cellars underneath.

 

* * *

 

All Jaime could feel was the cold. All he could hear was the steady drip of ground water before it slowly turned into ice. He heaved a sigh, prevented a retch, and forced himself to open his eyes, and just like in childhood, he saw that his sister, across from him was doing the same.

“I don’t know what you were hoping to achieve by doing that Jaime,” Cersei hissed, her hair out of place as damp tendrils clung to her face and her broken arm hung limply in front of her body as she stood, “But you need not have. I was only here for you. The rest would have just been… collateral damage.” Before his eyes, her bruised arm became whole again and her disrupted gait shifted back to her perfect form.

“Still sour that I’m not yours to control anymore, that I am actually my own person?” Jaime growled as he used the wall to brace himself. He could feel blood pouring out of a head wound, and knew that he had twisted an ankle in the fall. He wondered how it was that she had managed to survive the fall so unscathed. _Dark magic_ , his mind sang. _Of course_.

She shook her head as she raked her fingers through her long golden locks, pushing her hair off of her forehead and gathering it all over one shoulder. Cersei was once again pristine. “You will always be mine brother, one way or another.”

And then he felt the cold and darkness press again. Dark shadows fell on him as he collapsed back onto his knees. They creaked and ached as the stone dug into his flesh but he could no longer stand as the weight of the world came crashing down upon his shoulders. She had indeed summoned them. They were here. He tried to grind out between his chattering teeth and the creeping despair, “Expecto patronum,” but only sapphire blue wisps came from his wand as the dark continued to press and press, engulfing with it all the _true_ and _good_ and _happy_ , he believed he had gained.

Jaime groaned as the dementors came closer and began to devour.

The shame of being placed in Gryffindor while his father, his sister, his cousins, and even his brother had been put into Slytherin. Jaime had tried to argue with the sorting hat when he knew the magical item would part him from his twin, from his destiny, but apparently the hat had never considered, even for a second, any other house for him. There had been many scornful looks, scuffs of disappointment, and lonely nights at the dinner table for seven years after coming back from his first year at Hogwarts. All of his family, even Tyrion, had claimed he had simply not been cunning enough to be put into House Slytherin. He was, after all, the stupidest of the Lannisters.

But then there was Brienne, newly minted into the Auror’s association, who had pondered how it was that the Lions of Lannister did not find their legacy in House Gryffindor of all places. She had told him with the easy confidence of a woman who could tell no lies that he was the only one of them who had made any sense. He was daring, brave, and chivalrous, and beyond all that was incredibly talented and clever. Brienne had assured him that he had been placed in Gryffindor for who he was, not who he was not.

Jaime felt a beat of warmth amongst the cold.

The dementors reveled in this chance to further feed.

They preyed upon the crushing madness that had been betraying and killing Aerys. The condemnation Jaime had received from the Ministry and his family for believing that The Rise was upon them; that Aerys, his first partner, could have possibly been a part of the insurrection. He never should have killed Aerys. If Jaime hadn’t, the man himself would have laid testimony to The Rise, but if Jaime hadn’t… then there would have been few to lay testimony to. By killing Aerys, Jaime had delayed The Rise for over five years. Almost five years of heated contempt and the many eyes of judgment.

But then there was Brienne again, who had taken his hand and had believed him. Who had simply believed _him_. Believed him before The Rise had confirmed their ascent to power where then everyone had believed him.

The warmth infused him again despite the dementors taking their fill.

“Stop fighting brother, you’re only making it harder for yourself,” Cersei’s voice like silk caressed his mind as the dementors around him continued to hound and choke him, “Stop fighting and kiss me once again Jaime.”

Jaime never wanted to kiss Cersei again. There was only one person he wanted to kiss now.

But Brienne wouldn’t kiss him.

Even though he loved her.

Even though she loved him.

The warmth finally shattered, the shards sucked away into a hollow hole. The cold and the darkness pressed until he felt a caress at his lips.

“Expecto patronum!”

The light was so bright, that even behind his close eyelids, _when had he closed his eyes?,_ he could see the magnificent white and blue. He heard Cersei gasp and shriek, and her voice quaver as she screamed over the din of pure magical energy, “It can’t be! You! A beast dares to—“ Cersei could not even finish her sentence, her voice was so filled with rage, “Avada Ke—“

“Expelliarmus!”

Jaime smiled despite his literal near brush with death. It was just like his wench to use such a basic spell against the killing curse. He felt himself fall and hit the stone floor beneath him, too drained to catch himself.

“Be gone like your wraiths Cersei!” Brienne cried, closer suddenly than Jaime expected her to be.

“You can’t protect him forever you ugly brute! He is mine!”

“Watch me Cersei,” Brienne growled, her voice even closer than before, “I’ll be by his side until the day he chases me away!” Jaime felt her large, strong, warm arms gather him up and the cold immediately dispel from where he felt her touch.

He had to know. So despite the lingering darkness, the scrabbling sadness, and the throbbing of his head, Jaime peeled open his eyes and saw before him a prowling lioness. Her large paws were beating away the dementors wanting to steal his soul away. His sister was already gone. The patronus couldn’t make a sound, but when the lioness opened its maw, Jaime could almost hear it roar. He grinned despite himself and grappled desperately for one of Brienne’s hands, “I knew you loved me wench.”

“Shut up Jaime and focus on staying alive,” she growled at him, the blush he adored splashed on her face, as she mended his wounds.

He found her hand, the one not holding her waving wand and brought it to his heart, “I’m never letting you go, you realize?” And then instead of a dementor’s kiss on his lips, it was hers, but it stole his soul just the same. He reached up to tangle his remaining fingers in her hair and returned her kiss in kind. Brienne’s lips were sweeter than any chocolate and much more effective an antidote for the sadness and the chill.

His patronus, the one he had not been able to give a corporeal form to until he had met _her_ , finally drifted slowly out of his wand. The lion with the brilliant mane circled the couple once and then went to join its mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This went... not where I was planning at all, but I am extremely happy with it. I'm going to make it part of a series incase I ever want to delve more into this world, but if anyone has any ideas for plots they would like to see, give me a shout and I will totally consider it!
> 
> I am so sorry if my Harry Potter Universe knowledge is totally off the mark. Saying that, I am so sorry that my GoT/ASOIF knowledge is off the mark. It totally is, and I own this.
> 
> Jaime and Brienne have like a 7-8 year age difference in this AU, so they totally missed each other at Hogwarts and only met as Aurors.
> 
> Edit: I honestly thought I was using the Patronus as a somewhat contrived romantic plot device (somewhat because canonically we have Remus/Tonks, James/Lily, Severus/Lily... okay so maybe not contrived at all). However, the more I read about it, the more it turns out I did not know how much romantic weight a change in the corporeal form of a Patronus is actually confirmed to have (except for the fact that I used every romantic weight so score one for me) and what that means for Jaime/Brienne. So I'm going to draw attention to that here because that means by using this plot device I was able to achieve so much more than I initially thought I was able to do with this fic. So let's like let J.K. Rowling describe for me how I feel about Jaime/Brienne: "the only way that a Patronus is able to change its current form is through eternal unchangable love". And in my heart, this isn't just in this AU, it's also in show-canon.


End file.
